Homicide Busters Chapter 1 HOMICIDE
by Emblem-Princess22
Summary: Narth, Ike and Leona help Grissom to bust a homicide case at CSI Vegas!


Casino Bronx Homicide- a SSBB/CSI Fanfiction

A Typical day In The CSI Las Vegas Criminalistics Ivestigators' Buraeu

Characters

Gil Grissom- Head of The Las Vegas Crime Labs, His Partner, a Level 8 CSI Agent who is female has her own trainee partner, Grissom and Leona have been friends since he found out the girl's ability on the fields was beyond Exceeds Expectations!

Nick Stokes- This guy may have a sunny disposition but he also means business, he came To CSI From Texas A&M University, and Grissom when he bought Leona On Board, introduced her to Mr Stokes a few moments later.

Sara Sidle- Came on board when one of the CSI Agents was killed on the field a few years ago, Has Looked out for Leona since she started out on graveyard a few months prior. she also means business.

Warrick Brown- Knows this city, knows his job, he specialises in audio and video image analysis... He met With Leona after seeing Marth starting out, he can get very riled if someone gets a case before he does or even if somebody grabs evidence before he does.

Catherine Willows- she keeps Warrick under control, she is a serious female agent who has looked out for Leona since her induction to CSI Vegas, a closer friend of out Royals with the blood of heroes. Catherine is a gentle woman in her spare time.

Al Robbins- Director of the Morgue, he can analyse what killed a victim, or what medication they were taking before death due to what they were suffering from. Is Surprised that Leona is brave to stomach the reality of Crime capital homicide investigation.

Greg Sanders- Lab Technician, First Rate, He is the party hopper of evidence analysis, he provides the CSIs with a laugh as he processes and analyses evidence for them. especially level 8 CSI Leona, he admires her for the comical achievements she has.

Captain Jim Brass- Vegas CSI Legal Guy, admires the work of his CSI Troupe to find the solid evidence to give the CSIs a warrant when required.

SSBB Characters

Samus- Wants to become a step ahead of the metroids, by Helping bust homicide cases for CSI Vegas, by Asking Grissom to be trained for the inevitable.

Captain Falcon- He watches Samus train to be a CSI, And tries it out for himself.

Marth- A Prince from Fire Emblem, who is training under an Own Character who Grissom trained Named Princess Leona. She is His Princess, who is a level 8 CSI with a 336 Point IQ Score.

Link- He's a Hyrulian with a powerful Master sword, who trains under Sara Sidle's Tuteledge for to be a CSI, Himself, He is a Friend to all the CSIs and the Prince and Princess Of Altea Who Both Have a interest in Criminalistics.

Ike- A Top commander of the The fighting force of Crimea, The Greil Mercinaries, Joins CSI To Help Out His Partner, Nick Stokes, to help the Guys bust a Suicide case whilst the others Bust A Homicide case.

Leona- A Princess who developed a Love for Forensics, and decides to join the CSI Criminalistics Bureau to bust homicides and make Vegas A Much Safer Place with her Partners, Gil Grissom, Marth, Link, Ike, Nick, Catherine, Sara, Capt. Falcon, Capt. Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Al Robbins and the rest of the Team.

Scripted

Grissom- Thanks for the Coffee, Leona... Have you finished your Paperwork on The Jerry Hudson Homicide case yet?  
Leona- Yes, Sir, I finished it and Proof-read it myself, Gil. here you are. (Hands him the Gerry Hudson Homicide case Evaluation Report)  
Grissom- Thanks, Leona, This one will go under the solved crimes Sub Heading in our Crime Folders. (Reads it himself) Wow... This report is incredible! Hey Marth!  
Marth- Yes, Sir?  
Grissom- Read your lady's hand-written Homicide Case report. you have to learn that when you reach level 2 and above, you have to write a report evaluation for each case you solve, the more details the better!  
Marth- Oh Yes, Leona's Reports on every case is very well detailed. she must have paid attenion to the case this month. she examined every nook and cranny. and wrote it up on her case file report!  
Grissom- Yep. Every CSI has read her report before this morning as she made my double esspresso latte. I am impressed at what she can do!  
Nick- Leona is amazing... Her reports are all written with her signature Handwriting style, joined up Writing, it's a miracle we have a girl like her on the force, Gil. (Phone Rings)  
Leona- Hello, CSI Leona calling, How may Vegas CSI Help you this Morning? (as she takes the call, she also takes notes.) Uh, Huh, Murder, Uh Huh, Homicide, where, is it Ma'am? Uh Huh, Ok, Be right there. (Places the reciever back on the phone) Gil, We got A Homicide sir, At The Casino On The Meditaranian Casino Bronx. 34 Advocate Broadway Street, a woman reported a Female aged 34, hunches say she was either shot or Strangled.  
Grissom- you took the call, Leona? I am impressed at you. there will be another promotion coming your way! We need to report this to Brass before we take the case.  
Marth- I will go to give the report of a Casino Bronx Homicide case to Brass, Sir.  
Brass- Hi Marth, What Can I do for you?  
Marth- Leona just took a phone call from a 23 year Old annoymous female caller of a Homicide at the Casino Bronx at 34 Advocate Broadway Street, Hunches Say the vic is a Jane Doe, And they also said that she Was either Shot Or Strangled.  
Brass- Tell Leona, our homicide specialist to take the case, Marth, and ask to let Her take you on the field for some Evidence collecton experience.  
Marth- Got ya, Brass.  
Grissom- What did he Say Marth?  
Marth- Leona and I Are to take the case sir, she is our specialist homicide buster, and Brass says to let me go with her, Evidence Hunting as a part of a CSI's job, and I believe I am ready to bust some criminal ass!  
Grissom- I will come too. to keep you under her eyes.  
Marth- I wont let Leona down! Never have!  
Grissom- Ok... First thing First. (Leona is a step Ahead. she is sealing off the scene of the crime from the rest of Vegas, so they can examine it closely)  
Marth- Crime tape goes around the scene to seal it off.  
Grissom- Leona is already a step ahead of us. she has sealed of the crime scene already!  
Marth- Impressive.  
Leona- Gloves on Marth, That's rule 2. always wear examination gloves for when Lifting Evidence from a crime scene, you must wear these gloves to stop yourself from contamination large peices of physically touchable evidence.  
Marth- Got Ya Partner, gloves on. hey A Murder Weapon... what do we do, if we spot the weapon?  
Leona- Use the Magnetic Powder, Marth, dust it for prints, if Prints are present, Put it in a Evidence bag, Marth, we get Greg to help us when back at the Lab!  
Marth- Right, Partner! So which is the Magnetic Powder? (Leona takes the jar of Megnetic fingerprint powder out the essential kit box, and gives it to Marth. She then helps him find the right way to use it)  
Grissom- you two make an excellent team. first Leona takes the Homicide call, and then she seals off the scene, and then now she is teaching you how to use magnetic powder! she is an amazing CSI!  
Marth- Ike! Why are you here?  
Ike- I signed up to CSI. So, Brass and Stokes have me looking how you guys roll with evidence collection and processing.  
Leona- Welcome aboard. watch this. Marth has spotted our potential murder weapon. we recieved a Callout to this address, a female annoymous caller reported a Homicide here.  
Ike- who took her call?  
Leona- I did, Ike. So Gloves on, Ike.  
Ike- Hey, If Marth found the gun, it's definitely a Homicide. see, There's a gunshot wound in the upper body chest area. Leona- good hunch, Ike. So. It was Homicide, and the gun is a key clue. By Looks of things, Gil, The gun is a Caliber 14 inch handgun, One round fired... and it was fired recently. about 2 Hours ago... by looks of it.  
Marth- Wow. That's 2 parts peiced together... Ike has the casing of the bullet in a evidence bag, Leona.  
Leona- good work, boys. looks like our vic is A Jane Doe. Grissom, tell these guys it is essential to look for the victim's ID For evidentual Purposes.  
Ike- Step ahead of the 3 of you! The vic's Name Is Sara the hunch you had is right Leona, the round that was fired was fired 2 hours before our caller called us out, she was shot at around 6:00pm Marth- that's right. we'll see if her hunch is right by asking Al Back at the Morgue.  
Grissom- probably a Good thing to Do. Good Call Marth!  
(Leona picks up an antibiotic Bottle Labelled- Laplethimine (Sodium Flouro-tri-methinoxide.))  
Leona- Gil Sir, it looks Like our vic, Sara had these in her handbag, she was taking a medication called Laplethimine. probably she was ill for some time. Al Robbins should tell us why Sara-Marshal-Vickers was taking Laplethimine. also it's actually a Sodium Flouro-tri-methanoxide based medication.  
Grissom- Laplethimine... it's a medicinal treatment for something... and Leona. good call.  
Marth- hey, Grissom, There's another Medicine Bottle Here. but this one's a Amoxicillin Bottle...  
Grissom- now That's a drug used for treating... I can't remember...  
Leona- Amoxicillin is a drug used to treat Hepatitis C Infections. Good find!  
Grissom- that's it. Thanks Leona! Get the Body to the Morgue!  
Leona- guys, you heard him!  
Ike/Marth- got it!  
Robbins- Hey boys, have our homicide victim have we? Let's see, She dies around 6:00pm, from a single round fired from a caliber shotgun, And the Tablet bottles, One was Amoxicillin, and the other was Laplethimine, well, Our victim never took Laptheimine, she only had Hepititis C, So 3 days prior, she was prescribed Amoxicillin.  
Ike- That Precisely matches Leona's TOD Theory. and the Amoxicillin, means, That our vic had Hep C. The COD Was now Comfirmed.  
Marth- her predictions are acurate. (Marth note the T And COD And medication of the Vic and reports it to his Mentor)  
Grissom- Good job boys. we have a CSI Psychic here with us. Leona is our Level 8 CSI Psychic!  
Marth- and She determined the Time of Death, and it was accurate too!  
Leona- and The leplethimine was not prescribed to her. somebody must have planted them in her handbag to stage her up... she was a model. and she was severely underweight too.  
Marth- yes, Robbins never seen that, Leona. She was borderlining Anorexic... Good One. Your Psychic abilities come in handy!  
Leona- I know! We can have this case solved in no time at all!

(Interrogations with witnesses and suspects, 4 hours later)

Gil- wow... you helped us there. have a break, Leona.  
Leona- I need A Nap... I am not a day worm, I am an night owl, sir!  
Marth- We can't let her do that, it's dark. she has more evidence to find. she was good enough to find a amoxocillin bottle at the scene.  
Samus- I signed up for graveyard. Where's Leona? I have her double decaff Cappaccino with chocolate topping.  
Leona- Thanks Samus.  
Samus- You're on a roll with the Sara Marshall-Vickers Homicide!  
Marth- Ike and I Are helping her and Grissom out.  
Samus- wow... you and Ike? On graveyard? good luck with the case!  
Ike- Thanks Samus!  
Marth- Thanks Samus!  
Leona- I am a level 8 CSI For that case. homicides are my specialty!  
Samus- Grissom trained you well! congrats, Grissom, this homicide specialist is no easy customer, she plays by the rules, and tough too.  
Nick- Hey we got our murderer, we checked and scanned the fingerprint on the handgun, it matches one Joe Feralles, Mexican born, he's in Nevada state LVU. Leona- good work Nicky, Let's Get him, I'll catch him and say the Miranda Rights.  
Marth- you go girl, get that guy in!  
Nick- Brass needs to know. Ask Him For an Arrest Warrant.  
Leona- Ok. (Goes to see Brass)  
Brass- So, the fingerprint on the gun butt, matched a search on AFIS, Huh? What do you need?  
Leona- Um, Sir, I got the Match for the finger print on the hand gun, it belongs to one Joe Feralles, mexican born student at Nevada State LVU, And he fired the gun and hit the vic, and left the gun behind, and I would Like A Warrant to Arrest him. (Shows the rap sheet)  
Brass- Go and Bring him in. remember what you have to say when bringing him in?  
Leona- yes sir, the Miranda Right Speech, sir.  
Brass- very good! I will wait for you here at the interrogation room, now go get him, he is at the university now!

At Nevada State NVU... Leona and Marth look for Senor Farelles in Food tech.

Mr Ferguson- hello, what and who are you?  
Leona- WDC CSI Agent Leona of the Vegas Crime Lab, This is my Partner. we are here to speak with Joe Farelles about our homicide case, he may be our muderer.  
Ferguson- go ahead.  
Farelles- damn it... how did they find out?  
Marth- settle down, sir.  
Leona- Joe Farelles, we have a warrant for your arrest. You are under arrest for the murder Of Sara Marshall-Vickers. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say will be taken and given in evidence in a court of law, you can hire a state attourney, to secure your defence, but for now please come with me to the station.  
Marth- That was amazing!

Interrogation- the killer admits to have planted the Leplethimine in the victim's handbag, and had killed her.

Grissom- great work, Marth, and Leona. Marth, you are now A CSI-Level 2! you can help your partner write up a 4,000 word typed document evaluation report of your recent case.  
Marth- ok. hey, Leona, Damn! She's a step ahead of me again!  
Grissom- she always is... next case she solves, is... the key for her next promotion to CSI-9 Ike- she is a level 8?  
Marth- yup! She's writing a case report!  
Grissom- They've worked the case together... an now Marth is learning well to help her in her recent case evaluation report. they are heping so much.  
Ike- I wonder if the next 3 cases I solve should get me to CSI-2...  
Marth- have patience Ike. You still have much to learn.

Chapter 1- End. Chapter 2- a homicide of a male victim 


End file.
